1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a method for retrieving a map, in particular, to a method and an electronic apparatus that perform functions of augmented reality while retrieving a map.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern societies, people get more and more chances to travel. In the journey of travels, the map plays an important role when visiting a scenic area since it provides a variety of useful information to tourists. The printed maps can usually be seen on travel books, brochures, or guideboards in the scenic area. However, those printed maps are only made of 2D graph, from which users are difficult to know the place's look or topography. As a result, when reading the information in the printed map, the user may be confused, and even get lost.